Tales of White
by blake ainsley
Summary: The tale of Emma White who endures heartache at the hand of two evils just because of titles and land she brings to whoever marries her. Two fight for her hand but go about it in opposite ways. Who will when the hand of the Princess of White? SWAN QUEEN FIC. May change to M rating later. EDITED A LITTLE.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so bear with me. The first part to this is somewhat of a background. I am debating if I want to start of as everyone as adults or start them of as children. I guess you guys will just have to wait and see. I know this is a short start but like I said, it is just a little bit of background. Most chapters will be longer. Also, I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time. I may have some original characters in these but all characters so far are not mine.**

As a child, Emma was schooled in the art of etiquette befitting a princess. Her parents were the King and Queen of White. It was a grand celebration, the day that she was born. Her mother was told by the healers how difficult it would be to be able to conceive. Queen Snow's mother was the same way. She had went through five miscarriages before Snow of the White Kingdom was born. However, true love had prevailed and brought forth a beautiful baby girl.

King David and Queen Snow were peaceful royals that always did good by their subjects. Cities in their kingdom had prospered under their wisdom and generosity. They were what the people know of as a true love pairing. Now this type of pairing is not at all common. Most will go throughout their lives not knowing their true love. Sure they would be content with just love but true love was a powerful thing. So powerful in fact that if something create with true love were to get into the wrong hands devastation could take root.

It wasn't until the age of four that Emma learned of true evil in the world. This evil came in two different forms. The first evil was that of the dark one known also as Rumplestiltskin. The dark one ruled over his one peace of land known as the dark forest. This he inherited after defeated the former dark one and taking his place. Like with most rulers, their lands were not enough. Unlike the King and Queen of White, he was not content with ruling just the dark forest. He wanted more land and more people to rule over. Because of this, he thought to fight for the lands but was wise not to pursue that option and instead opted for a subtle approach. He would use his son, Baelfire, to gain the lands he so desperately desired. The match between the Princess of White and the Prince of the Dark forest would merge the two houses forever. Now being just a child himself, Baelfire was yet to be coerced into doing the bidding of evil intentions. In future, Baelfire will find it hard to do what is right verse what he wants.

There was a snag in this plan of Rumplestiltskin's. True Love. It was the hope of the two monarchs of White that their daughter would marry for love. They hoped that their child will get the chance to feel what her parents felt for each other for someone else. Even though this was what they desired, they did allow Rumplestiltskin to embed the idea that their two children might one day be each other's true love. The two rulers were wary of Rumplestiltskin and his agenda to get the two children together but because of diplomatic reasons and their need to get their daughter around children her own age, they decided to allow they two children to visit each other every summer at the assistants of the King of Dark Forest. It was their concern that refusal to allow such civilities would result in rising tension between the two kingdoms which could turn into a bloody war.

Year after year, the two heirs met and learned to be friends. By her eighth year that friendship included another person. This person was a few years older. Four to be exact. Accompany this person was the second form of evil, Queen Cora of Summerland. Regina was her name. She was to be Emma's second friend for the rest of her childhood days. Queen Cora, Regina's mother had similar plans for her daughter. She too had wanted a stake in the prosperous lands of White. In the Enchanted Forest, same sex marriages were allowed no matter the status of the couple. It was not a worry to her whether her daughter liked women or men. Regina was to be used as a pawn to gain more lands for her greedy mother. Again, the Queen and King of White allowed their daughter to acquaint herself with the daughter of Queen Cora so that no tension would arise with this kingdom either

Poor Emma, not knowing what was in store for her made friends with these two heirs. If only she knew what her future would hold for the life of a princess is not really a dream come true but perhaps even with all the unhappiness that will befall her, she will find happiness and maybe true love as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**At the beginning, I am doing different view points in third person. Emma will be the main person we follow but there are others in this story as well. Again, I do not own anything that involves Once Upon a Time, but original characters that I may or may not create.**

—

"Now what is the end goal, Bae?" The dark one asked his six year old son. The boy looked up at his father with calm and somewhat fearful look. Baelfire, son of the dark one, was fearful of his father. He would do anything to please the man in hope that retaliation would not come to him. Not that his father ever hurt him in any way. His fear came from what he had seen him do to others that cross him. His father liked for him to watch these acts to make sure that his son knew the difference between right and wrong. Right meant that those that were in his domain do everything he said and did nothing to make him angry.

Baelfire remembered when his father was just a regular ordinary man. That was two years ago when he was six. His father was considered a coward. Oh how he wished his father was still that. At the time, he would be made fun of by his friends in the village but now he did not have any. No, his father burned the village and the people occupying it right after the transition between coward to dark one occurred. Now he had no friends.

"To marry the Princess of White and gain her lands so that you can rule them." He hope that was right.

"Tut tut, son. These lands would be yours since you are the one marrying the girl but I will," He grinned down at his son and put his arm on his shoulder steering him down the hall to the entrance of the Dark Forest castle. Baelfire flinched slightly at the contact. "Of course, I will be there to help you with such necessities as deciding laws, making wars, and taxing the filthy peasants. It is a pity that the Whites do not tax their subjects enough. Just think of all that gold Bae."

Since his father had decided that the Dark Forest was not enough to rule, Rumplestiltskin set his eyes on expanding his domain. At first, he thought of the Summerlands but did not want to pursue it at this time. Queen Cora, who wed the King to gain power, was a force to be reckon with. Like the dark one, she had magic herself and was even teaching her daughter the arts. Rumplestiltskin then turned his eyes on the White Kingdom since he decided to gain more power by ruling over the kingdom that feared magic so that he could later challenge the Summerlands.

Upon reaching the entrance, Rumplestiltskin raised his arm and flicked his wrist. The main doors creaked open with a long moan, as if they had not been open in a long while. Baelfire hung his head down as he walked past the armed guards on each side that led to the carriage. The dark one would usually just transport to the places he wanted to go. Unfortunately, his son was not gifted in magic and was not a fan of traveling in such fashion. It also was uncommon in the White Kingdom for magic to be used. It was not frowned upon but people in that kingdom were wary of it. All magic comes with a price and that is why the King and Queen of White would rarely seek to use it.

There was a carriage waiting from them at the bottom of the steps. Baelfire brought his head up and looked around. He frowned. It was always dark in the kingdom. He wandered if it was an enchantment or just a natural occurrence. What he would give for a day in the kingdom where the sun was shinning. Baelfire was somewhat excited to visit the Kingdom of White because it meant that he would be able to get out of such dreary confinements that he was forced to endure. His father was not one to let him venture out on his own. If he had magic of his own, the protectiveness of his father would not be so severe. He knew that deep down his father did love him and would do anything to make him happy. However, his twisted mind thought that Baelfire would be happy marrying a princess and ruling. All Baelfire really wanted to do was get away from magic. He would rather hop a portal to a new world without magic then endure a world where his father ruled by torturing those that were in his domain with magic.

He kept quite at his father's word. It was better to just pretend to agree with the magical imp then make him mad. Baelfire has seen multiple times what he has done to those that anger him him. Even though his father had never hurt him, it was only a matter of time. "Come along dearie." Rumplestiltskin huffed as him ushered his son into the horseless carriage. Once his son was inside, he ushered the magical carriage to drive. It would be a few hours before they arrived at the White Kingdom.

—

The light was starting to fade by the time they arrived at the towering walls surrounding the castle that lay center in the White Kingdom. It was just an hour ago that they finally left the darkness of the dark forest and made their way into the lands of the White Kingdom. Baelfire peered outside the small window of the carriage and took in the sight of the White castle. It was an intimidating structure. "Yes, yes it is rather grand isn't it?" The dark one remarked flippantly once he noticed his son's expression of awe. The dark one was a little irritated that he had to amuse his son by riding the whole way with him. "It will be yours one day. Better get use to it."

Baelfire looked to his father for a moment at the statement before looking out the window once more. It was at that moment that Baelfire agreed with his father. If he was not able to leave this world he would make due with what was given to him. The luscious view of the gardens and the glistening pond in the distant gave Baelfire a reason to woo the princess like his father wanted. If successful, he would never have to set foot in the dark and moody castle he was living in now. Any six year old boy would rather spend his time riding a horse during a beautiful spring day than read books inside because every day it would rain.

The sudden halt of the carriage jolted Baelfire out of his dream of what his life would be like if ruler of this kingdom. The door to the carriage opened by itself. As the two males stepped out of the carriage they were greeted by a middle aged couple that were dressed in the finest of clothes. It was Queen Snow and King David of White that greeted the two upon their arrival. Just behind them, Baelfire noticed two armed guards that he was sure followed the royals where ever they went.

Baelfire looked at the two. While the Queen had a diplomatic smile on her face, the King had a grim look. It seemed he was just a weary of the dark one as a lot of people were. He was caught off guard by the look confidence radiating off the king. He was not afraid of his father. Baelfire wondered if this King was a tad stupid or actually able to counter Rumplestiltskin in battle.

"Welcome Dark One!" The Queen exclaim as she clasped her hands together. Baelfire knew that the Queen was pretending to be happy that they were there. She probably would have liked it best if they didn't come at all. After giving her greetings to his father, she turned to him. "Greeting Prince of the Dark Forest. I hope the travel was not to horrible. A room has been set up for you next to your father. You must be exhausted." The White King just stood in the background letting his Queen do all the talking. Baelfire was sure that if he was to greet his father it would be with swords rather than words.

He nodded in agreement. Yes, he was tired. Riding all day in a carriage did make the bones ache a bit. "I thank you, your majesty for the invitation to stay in your kingdom for the summer." He said in a meek and exhausted voice. Thankfully, his father would not be staying. There were too many things to do in his domain. Baelfire was relieved at this because it meant that he would have more freedom. He bowed politely to the royals as his father had taught him.

"What a well mannered boy." The queen announced as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder. During this exchange of pleasantries, Rumplestiltskin was watching the interaction to see if his son made an error. So far he was doing a marvelous job. He had hired the finest teachers to teach his son all sorts of things and etiquette is a necessity.

"Well dearies. I am off! Remember what the goal of all this in my son." Rumplestiltskin bent over to whisper the last part in his ear. He giggled before a cloud of purple smoke surrounded his form. As the smoke cleared Rumplestiltskin was no where to be found.

"Thank god he is gone!" The king growled. Baelfire perked up at his exclamation.

"David!" Snow looked down at the boy after scolding her husband. "Never mind my husband. He has been sour ever since I told him to lay of the red meat and try to eat some fruit." The queen was trying to make light of the situation. It took Baelfire all his might not to roll his eyes at the queen. Of course, he knew that his father was not liked. Than again, it was nice to have someone not treat him the same as they would his father.

"Can I retired, please?" The prince asked politely.

"Of course you can." Snow steered him into the castle while David trailed behind them. "You will meet our dear princess Emma tomorrow at breakfast. She is already asleep or I would have had her meet upon your arrival."

The Queen then started yammering on about different things as she past them. It was a spontaneous tour of the castle. She did inform him that Ruby, her companion, would show him everything in detail tomorrow but at least he got a preview. As they walked, Baelfire's eyes darted at the different things that were pointed out to him. For just a moment, he turned back and noticed the King's bored look. It seemed to him that the king had heard this information one too many times. "Ah here we are!" The guard that walked in front of them opened the door to a room located in the east wing.

Baelfire's eyes widen at the sight of the room. It was extravagant and bright. His room back home was in darker colors which made the room feel depressing. This room, however, and vibrant shades of red and gold. Baelfire noticed that the room split off into two others. He learned through Queen Snow that one was the bathroom and the other was a sitting area. He also was told that this would be his permanent room whenever he came to visit. As he was scanning the room, he noticed the curtains ruffle. He did not mention his curiosity but waited until the two monarchs left the room before investigating. "If you need anything, a guard is stationed at the end of the hall. He will grab someone to assist you. A maid will come in the morning to wake you up to break fast with us. Have a good nice Prince Baelfire." With that, the two left him alone in the room. Well, he was technically not alone.

A minuted rolled by before Baelfire decided to figure out who was behind the curtain. A small giggle broke the silence that took place once the king and queen had left. "Alright show yourself. They are gone." Baelfire was relieved to hear the giggles of a girl instead of his father's giggles. A moment pasted before a blonde haired head poked out from behind the curtains. "Who are you?"

"They gone?" The little girl whispered.

"Yes."

At the confirmation, the blonde girl slowly inched out from behind the curtains. Her hands were clasped together behind her back. A little skip came as she made her way to where the prince was standing.

A smile plastered itself on the face of the little four year old blonde. "Emma." With a little difficulty, Emma managed to curtsy. She then tilted her head and looked up at the brunette haired boy. "You must be 'fire."

"Baelfire."

"Bale Fire?"

"Baelfire."

"Baelfire." Emma said once more finally getting it right. Baelfire nodded at the girl. She was proud of herself for getting it right. Another moment of silence occurred as Baelfire looked the girl over. He noticed that she was wearing a nightgown. Emma probably just came to visit from her rooms. He wondered how she got past the guards that were stations at the end of the hallway. "Well, I am off. I just wanted to meet up. Gaining a new friend to play with made me excited! See you tomorrow!"

Emma waved before skipping to the door. The door however was not the main one that led to the hallway. Baelfire understood now as he watched the girl part the tapestry aside that was hanging from a wall beside his bed. There behind it was a door with a metal handle protruding. Because of her feeble strength and size it took her a lot of effort to open the door. A few times her feet would slide out. Once she pulled it enough to let her self out, she grinned at the boy before trying to pull it shut.

During this scene, Baelfire raised his eyebrow. "That was weird." He muttered under his breath before shrugging. He then started getting ready for bed all the while wondering what tomorrow will bring. He definitely need to see if there were other hidden passage ways around the castle. They would probably prove useful in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have decided to gradually go into adulthood. By gradually, I am not sure if I can actually do so. xD Might be a few more main chapters before we get into turmoil and stuff. For now, all fluff. Again, I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time but minor characters that might be made if needed.**

 **Eventually, I will go back and edit these chapters by correcting mistakes and adding more. For now, I am just happy to post what I have. Enjoy and thanks for the feedback!**

Being an offspring of true love, has made Emma into an extraordinarily gifted human. Even as a baby cooing softly in her bed, she showed a certain affinity to magic. The first sign of her talent came when her mother took away her rattle so she didn't choke on it while she slept that night. Frustrated by not have her favorite toy in her small hands, Emma willed it to float to her. Snow had gasped at the sight of seeing her daughter magic the rattle to her. Luckily for her parents, Emma rarely used her uncontrolled magic, at least that is what she wanted them to think. They were grateful of that since they were not sure what to do. Magic was not something they relied on and not many people practiced it in the kingdom. Emma, knowing her parent's fear of magic did not use it in front of them. She hate the looks they would give her. Fear. She hated that look the most.

Throughout her four years of life, Emma was a wild child. Her goal was to get into everything no matter if she was supposed to or not. When she was just learning to walk, she managed to knock down a bowl of flour in the kitchen when her parents were not looking. She was fascinated with the white powder that she saw when her mother was hauling her in her arms and just wanted to touch the substance. With determination, she climbed up on the bench that lead sat next to the table where the bowl was after her mom had set her down to talk with the head cook, Granny Lucas. Granny Lucas is the grandmother of Ruby Lucas, Snow's dearest friend. She made wicked hot chocolate Emma had ever tasted. Snow was probably annoyed with her daughter's struggles to get down that she finally gave in. As soon as she did, she regretted it a moment later when she heard a loud crash. Whirling behind her, Snow stared, with Granny, the disaster her daughter managed to wreak.

Emma laughed with delight as she grabbed a hand full of flour and threw it in the air. The white specks of powder showered Emma's hair. Her mother should have been furious but the sight of her little girl playing in the mess that she created made her laugh. Emma looked like a ghost with all the flour that covered her body. It was a chore getting the girl to leave the kitchen after finding such entertainment but she had to be bathed. "Would you want to scare the servants my little princess? Soon they will start a legend about a little ghost girl." Snow questioned her daughter as she tried to pick up the upset little girl. "We wouldn't want that, would we?" She managed to finally pick up her daughter. Ruby who was flirting with one of the guards at the time of the incident tried to get Snow to hand the child to her. Part of her scolded herself for not watching the child while her Queen was having a conversation. Her reasoning for trying to take hold of the child was not to get the beautiful gown the queen was wearing dirty. Snow brushed off the assistant by stating that her daughter was worth getting messy for.

Her little escapades were similar to that. Emma always managed to do something that she was not supposed to do. Even though her father was hesitant, her mother was somewhat grateful at Rumplestiltskin offer to have his son Baelfire be a playmate of Emma's. At first, she was reluctant of the idea but managed to be persuaded a few years later. David had already guessed the motive of the offer but Snow brushed the reluctance of her husband's opinion off because she wanted her daughter to learn to interact with other children. Being that she was not allowed to venture outside the castle much, it was hard for Emma to play with those her own age. On a few occasions when the royals were visiting their subjects, Emma would join them. During the excursions, Emma got the chance to play with children of the peasants. It was delightful watching Emma running around with the other children as if she was one of them and yet they were always wary of the princess because of her status.

"How would you like someone to play with this summer, my darling?" Snow ignored her husband's ranting on how the dark one was an evil being and his son was probably no different.

"Snow, it is not her deci-"

"I get to play with someone?" She cut off her father in excitement. Her blonde curls bobbed as she jumped up and down.

"Yes, sweetie. A boy, two years older than you, will come stay with us this summer." It was decided and there was no amount of coaxing from the king that would make her change her mind.

Throughout the rest of the winter and into spring, Emma would ask her mother when summer was coming in anticipation for her new friend to arrive. Snow would laugh at her daughter's question. It was boring for Emma to find ways to occupy her time. Ruby, her mother's friend, was task with watching her throughout the day if her mother and father were busy. In a way, Ruby was her babysitter. It was her responsibility to watch the little royal. Even at the age of four it was proven to be a complicated task. If Ruby turned her back for one second, Emma would vanish. Ruby had often wondered if her magical powers had anything to do with her disappearing acts or if she was just very sneaky.

The day of the prince's arrival had brought the castle into a frenzy as they prepared for their guest stay. During the day, Emma was forced to preoccupy herself in the gardens while her parents directed the servants around.

"Ruby. Why does my papa not like the prince and his father?" She played with the grass she tore from the ground. They were relaxing beneath a willow tree that over shadowed the pond. The day was beautiful and sunny but the breeze helped to cool the temperature. In the distance, they watched to swans swimming leisurely side by side. Emma loved swans and would come to the lake to view them any chance she could.

Ruby looked down at her charge who was sitting next to her. The girl was tucked between her chest and arm as she leaned against the tree. "Well, pup, the dark one is not a good man. He has done many evil things and is not to be taken likely. Your father thinks that the prince will be like his father and does not want you to play with someone that could be bad." Ruby smiled as she watched Emma rip the grass into smaller pieces on her dress. "However, we should not judge those that we do not know and should not judge the prince according to his father's deeds. Remember that pup."

Emma nodded in agreement.

When it was time for bed, Emma pretended to agree to it; however, she had other plans that required her to be awake.

Her mother and father stated earlier that day that the Dark One and Prince Baelfire would be arriving late which meant introductions between the two children will happen at breakfast the next day. This was not going to work for Emma. All winter and spring she had been waiting for her new playmate. If the prince was going to arrive tonight then she would want to meet him tonight.

After finding out earlier what rooms the Prince would be staying, she managed to bypass the guards by taking a few secret passages way she had managed to find. Yes, she was four years old but a very independent four year old that did not like to sleep when her parents wanted her to sleep. During those nights that she could not sleep, she would take the passage way she had found in her room and leave it. Emma would then wander the castle until she was tired. It was easy to be stealthy except for the night that she had met Prince Baelfire.

It was just a few weeks ago that she found the passageway that led to the Prince's room. All she had to do was exit her passageway, go up the stairs, and dart discretely through a narrow hallway. At the end of that unguarded hallway was a dead end or people would think was a dead end. Instead, if one were to pull on the candle stick that was bolted to the table they would find that the table and the painting of a regal looking man would flip at the wall flipped. Emma had to stand right in front of the table to be able to swing with it. Once the wall settled, she found herself in a dark hallway.

This is where her magic was useful. With a little concentration, she focused on her hand. It took her a year to be able to get a little flame to form in her palm. Once formed, she was able to wonder around the abandoned passageway. Luckily, it only went one way which made it easy not to get lost. This was just her second time taking the passageway so she easily was able to find her destination. Once she reached the end of the passageway, she pushed hard on the door which let her into the Prince's room. Emma had to wait ten minutes behind the curtains before her parents and her new friend entered the room.

As she hid behind the curtains in the Prince's room for the summer, she could not stop fidgeting in excitement. Lucky for her, her parents were oblivious to the figure behind the curtain. Once her parents left, the prince called out knowing that there was someone behind the curtains. Emma poked her head out from behind the curtain and looked the boy up and down. He was taller than her and looked somewhat depressing with the dark clothes that he was wearing. She decided that this summer she would fix him. Yes, fix him. To her, she knew that this boy was not all that happy and she would take it upon herself to change that.

She kept the conversation going for just a brief moment. A girl as young as her had so many things racing in her mind that just a brief introduction would be enough for the night. She sedated her curiosity. Emma left Baelfire in shock at her abrupt leave. Closing the door to the Prince's temporary lodging made Emma exhausted. So exhausted that she would go straight to bed instead of lurking around the castle like she would normally do.

In the comfort of her bed, Emma pulled the covers over her small body and stared up at the ceiling. She brought a hand up in the air and circled her fingers around and around. After a moment, bright lights appeared above her like fireflies. Often before she slept, she played with the magic within her. It soothed her to watch to the small blue light flit here and there around her room. Slowly her eyes began to droop as her eyes darted this way and that.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time. Original characters only.**

 **So eventually, I think I will go back and edit my chapters to put more quality in them and correct mistakes. I really wanted to write and get it all out first! Next chapter, Regina will come in. I plan on talking about childhood memories mostly in flashbacks when they are older.**

 **Thank you all for you follows and reviews! I really appreciate it. I hope this story turns out good! Also, I will be going on vacation this week so I not be able to post this coming week. Sorry advance!**

Now normally, Emma would be awake by her handmaiden named Erica who would get her dressed and ready in the morning. Today was different.

"Good morning, my little girl!" Snow opened the curtains of the room with a chipper voice. Without turning around to see if her four year old daughter was awake, the Queen opened the window of the room to get a better view of a blue bird that was nesting in a tree next to the wall. "Come and see what this new day brings us!"

Emma was not one to get up the instant she heard a noise. She like to see if the noise would disappear before giving it any merit. Sadly, her mother was an instant one. When she did not wake up when her mother bade her to, her mother came up to the bed and peered down at her daughter. The shadow that towered over her because of her mother being so near brought a smile to her face. After seeing this smile, Snow smiled herself and brought her hands to rest on either side of her daughter. Leaning down, she whispered in Emma's ear. The girl flinched slightly when she felt her mothers hair touch her neck. "If you don't wake up, I know how to make you. Tickle torture!" She sang the last bit.

Waiting a moment, she heard her daughter giggle but Emma still did not open her eyes. With an animated sigh, she began her assault. The little girl instantly let out a series of laughs. "No stop! Stop it. It hurts to laugh!" She kicked around which made the covers fall off her. When a small kick almost hit Snow, she stopped her attack.

With a grin on her face, she looked down at her red faced daughter who was huffing to get her breath from laughing so hard. "Then I suggest you get up. You are meeting a new friend today!"

That made her leap out of bed. "Yes!" Once her feet touched the ground, she ran to the closet and began throwing dresses this way and that way. With a chuckle at the scene, Snow ushered Emma's handmaiden in to help the princess get dressed.

"Breakfast is in an hour, my darling." The Queen left her daughter to get ready.

"Bye mommy!" She yelled which was muffled by the fact that she was still searching for the perfect dress in her closet. Erica came up from behind and started picking up the discarded dresses. Once Emma settled on a beautiful blue dress, Erica started to put the others back in there places.

While she got dressed and Erica did her hair, Emma chatted away about along the things she wanted to show the prince and the different activities that she wanted to do. Erica just nodded and listened silently.

When she was all dolled up and ready to go, she ran to the door and out into the hallway. In the hallway, Ruby was waiting for her. "You are especially chipper today for someone who is not much of a morning person?"

Emma looked at her curiously as they walked side by side down the hallway. "What does chipper mean?"

"It means that you are extra happy today."

"Oh. Well that I am. I get a new friend!"

"That you do." Ruby said with a laugh. She then decided to tease the girl. "So does this mean that I am going to be replace."

Emma scoffed at Ruby's words. "The is propopaurous!" She picked up on the word 'preposterous' when her father used it one time but could not say it probably.

"Preposterous, pup."

"What?"

"The word you are trying to say is preposterous not propopaurous." She chuckled at the girls incredulous look.

"Well, whatever. But you are not being replaced. People can have many friends. That is what mommy says." She shrugged at Ruby who was trying to make her learn.

"Ah, well mommy is the Queen and her words are law." Ruby nodded. She wanted to keep the conversation going but they made it to the dining hall where breakfast was being served.

The guards that stood on each side of the door opened then as they came into view. Already seated in the chairs were her mother, father, and Prince Baelfire. Each looked at the two as they walked into the room. Emma glanced over at her parents first. Queen Snow gave her a warm smile and ushered her to the chair next to her. Her father gave her a grim smile. It made her want to frown. David was still not to excited about sharing his home or his daughter with the dark one's son. He was moody because of it.

"Right on time! That is not like you. You really must be excited to see Prince Baelfire." Her mother teased as she smiled at her daughter. Emma's eyes fluttered over to the Prince who was sitting poised in his chair. He did not smile nor did he frown. His expression was unreadable.

Like her mother had taught her since she first learned how to walk, she ran over to Baelfire who turned his head to look at her and gave her best curtsy. It was not perfect for her legs were still to short but it did bring a small chuckle out of her father. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance your highness."

Without waiting for his reaction, she ran back around the table and climbed up into her seat by her mother. She then went about eating the food that was on the plate in front of her. She ate fast and somewhat sloppy because she eagerly wanted to leave so that she could show Baelfire around the place.

Baelfire did not speak a word while they ate breakfast but just listen to the queen chatter away about the White Kingdom. He would nod every so often when she would ask him a yes or no question but never said anything. Baelfire was nervous and it didn't help that the King was giving out stern looks to him every so often. In a way, he was use to these types of looks because of who his father is; however, a king giving the look was intimidating. If he wanted to please his father and guarantee he spot in running this kingdom one day, he would have to gain the trust of the King. Today, was not the day to start. He was to intimidated by his surroundings and uncomfortable.

Breakfast flew by rather quickly. The King and Queen of White Kingdom announced that they had business to attend to and had Ruby take the reins of watching the two kids. "Alright pups. Remember who is in charge."

Emma giggled at these words before running to Baelfire. "Come on! Let's loose her!" She grabbed a hold of the shocked boys had and pulled him out of his chair. He tripped slightly as he followed her. He glanced over his shoulder at the brunette woman that was shaking her head with a grin on her face. With long strides, Ruby followed the two knowing that because of their short legs she did not have to run after them.

After a minute of letting the girl pull him, Baelfire began to smile. He finally processed that they were going to have fun today. It was not something he was use to. Back at home, he was stuck in the library for most days. Because of the rain and darkness, it was not likely that he would get fresh air for more than a few minutes a day. Here, he would try hard to spend every minute outside. Looking down at the blonde girl with a smile always on her face, he felt warm inside. Yes, he would actually try to please not only his father but himself as well. He wanted to stay here. Live here. He will find a way to make it so. No matter the cost, no matter the price, he will make it happen.


End file.
